


Pluie câline

by BabyDracky



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Gen, Metamorphosis, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout le monde pense que Kyou est un vilain garçon, Tohru sait bien que non.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluie câline

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Syann @ LJ

C'est ce qu'on appelait de la publicité mensongère, avait-elle fini par comprendre.  
Pour tout le monde Kyo-kun était un garçon emporté et sans cœur, qui n'était capable d'être agréable ou aimant envers qui que ce soit.   
Il est vrai qu'il avait sorti fréquemment ses griffes aiguisées même à son encontre, de même qu'il feulait régulièrement quand elle s'adressait à lui, mais elle savait qu'elle était responsable de ces réactions et que le comportement de Kyo-kun était dû à sa maladresse à elle. Elle ne savait pas lui parler. Alors que ce dont elle avait envie plus que tout c'était de se rapprocher de lui, d'être son amie, sa confidente...  
Mais Kyo-kun ne pouvait accepter... Et pourtant...  
Alors qu'ils rentraient de l'école sous l'averse et qu'elle portait son parapluie rose que Kyo-kun abhorrait tant, ce dernier avait malencontreusement glissé sur elle... Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.   
Et comme on disait chat échaudé craint l'eau froide.  
Il s'était empressé de s'agripper à son bras pour ne pas être encore plus mouillé, mais son poil roux était déjà tout trempé.  
Elle l'avait alors pris dans ses bras et alors qu'il se débattait, digne comme toujours, il était venu blottir son nez contre son cou et elle pouvait y sentir son petit museau humide y remuer de temps à autre et un ronronnement à peine audible vibrer en lui.  
Elle était heureuse. Kyo-kun était le garçon le plus gentil qu'elle connaissait et son cœur était d'or. Son caractère emporté lui faisait mauvaise publicité mais quelle importance, elle pouvait le dorloter pour le moment.  
Mais bien sûr, une fois à la maison, elle aurait à payer son audace.


End file.
